You're Not Alone
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: (TW: selfharm!) Phil gets woken up at 4 o'clock in the morning by a loud noise, only to find Dan curled up on the bathroom floor in a state. He doesn't care why Dan did this to himself, the only thing on Phil's mind is helping Dan get better and making him happy again.


Phil sighed as he was woken up by a loud noise. He looked over at the clock and groaned when he saw that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. He wasn't surprised though, his best friend was always up late at this time; Phil could always hear him in the kitchen or pacing in his bedroom... it was something that he had gotten used to, unfortunately for him. Dan and Phil both kind of went to bed at the same time, but sometimes Dan liked to stay up much, much later.

"What is he doing now?" Phil asked out loud to himself as he pushed himself out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and then he dragged himself out of the bedroom. He checked in Dan's room and frowned when he saw that Dan wasn't there, and he wasn't in the kitchen either. Phil sighed and then he made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Dan, are you in there?" Phil waited a few seconds and he could have sworn that he heard whimpering.

"Go away!" Dan yelled from inside. "J-Just leave me alone."

"Dan, I'm coming in-" Phil immediately pushed the bathroom door open and walked in. He looked down and gasped as soon as he saw Dan curled up on the floor, blood gushing out of his wrists. Phil had never seen Dan in this state before, and he didn't know what to say or do.

"I said leave me alone!" Dan cried as he held onto his wrist.

"Oh my fucking God." Phil whispered, completely stunned. He immediately grabbed a washcloth out of the cabinet and sat down in front of Dan, wanting to help him immediately. "Why would you do this to yourself Dan?" He asked. Phil couldn't help but feel guilty, because he never noticed this before.

"I'm sorry." Dan sobbed, knowing that Phil was upset with him now.

Phil gently grabbed Dan's arm and pressed the washcloth against it to keep the blood from coming out. He sighed as he looked up at Dan. "How long have you been doing this to yourself, Dan?" He asked, as soon as he noticed that there were other marks on Dan's arm.

"A c-couple ye-years." Dan answered, tears pouring out of his eyes. He was shocked that Phil wasn't yelling or scream at him, like his mother had done years ago when she found out that he had self-harmed. Phil was being calm and he was helping him, which was strange.

Phil stared at Dan with shock. He had known Dan for five years and he always thought that he was happy, but yet here he was. He didn't know what in the world was going on with Dan, but all he wanted to do was to make him feel better and make him happy again.

"Okay," Phil whispered. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Dan slowly nodded, too tired to argue or fight with Phil.

Dan and Phil spent about a half an hour in the bathroom. Dan sat on the bathroom counter while Phil stood there and cleaned Dan up until he was one hundred percent clean. "Do you need anything else?" Phil asked he and Dan walked out of the bathroom.

"My bed," Dan said tiredly. "I'm too tired." He yawned.

Phil chuckled as he watched him. "Let's go to your bedroom, yeah?" He then gently wrapped his arms around Dan, then they walked to Dan's bedroom together. Phil led Dan over to the bed and helped him lay down, he grabbed the blankets and covered Dan up. "All good?"

"Phil?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Yeah, Bear?" Phil replied, sitting down on the bed next to Dan.

"Wh-Why did you help me?" Dan asked. "Aren't you upset that I did this?"

"I am upset a little bit actually, but only because you felt like you couldn't come to me for your problems. I love you and I care about you, and I want you to be happy at all times. You shouldn't have to self-harm like this. You know you can always come to me and talk to me if you ever need to, right? No matter what's going on in your or my life..." Phil said softly, gently pushing Dan's hair out of his eyes. He sighed slightly as he stared at him.

Dan slowly nodded. "I know that now, and I-I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't you dare apologize to me," Phil warned gently. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Did you say you love me?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

Phil chuckled. "I do love you. Isn't it obvious?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan blushed and immediately looked away from Phil for a few seconds.

"Get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a big day." Phil said as he stood up from the bed.

"Wait!" Dan yelled as he quickly sat up, grabbing Phil's hand.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan. "What? What's wrong?"

"Stay. Please stay with me?" Dan begged. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone... and you'll never be alone as long as I'm here. I'll make sure of that," Phil said as he sat back down on the bed. He scooted closer to Dan and lay down next to him. "I promise. I know I've made a lot of promises before but I'm going to keep this one."

"Thank you," Dan whispered as he rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Why are you thanking me?" Phil asked as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist.

"For not making this into a big deal like my mother did." Dan said.

"I just want you to promise me that you'll stop doing this, because I want you to be happy."

"It'll be hard but... I promise," Dan said. He took a deep breath.

Phil smiled, and then he leaned down and pressed against Dan's forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I love you," Dan whispered as he snuggled up against Phil and closed his eyes.

"And I love you too Bear," Phil whispered back.


End file.
